


礼物

by sweetchul



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	礼物

圣诞节是小孩子都喜欢的节日，圣诞树上的礼物和家人朋友间的祝福也是新年必不可少的要素。当然了，大孩子也可以喜欢，比如十一月初就在ins发了巨大圣诞树的李东海和李赫宰。两人倒不是为了礼物，只是单纯的喜欢过节罢了。

颇为不同的是，不知怎的，今年李东海一定要把袜子挂在床头，李赫宰的白眼儿都要翻出屏幕了非要给他扯下来，但李东海又是个倔强的主儿，怎么着都不同意摘，嘴上还说什么李赫宰你别掺和了我这招财的。

封建迷信要不得。想解救自家爱人于水深火热之中的李赫宰紧接着就从床头柜里掏了一盒避孕套给他塞了进去。嗯，螺纹六只装，草莓味儿的。

洗完澡躺在床上的李东海突然瞄到了自己变得鼓鼓囊囊的袜子，他取下来往床上一倒，哦豁，小崽子今晚别想睡了。

还不知道自己的恶作剧已经被发现了的李赫宰百无聊赖的头朝下倒着躺在沙发上看电视。李东海见他精神的很，抓着他的两条小白腿就把人提溜起来让他用腿圈着自己的腰坐在沙发背儿上。

觉得事情并不简单的小捣蛋伸出手搂着他的脖子呷呷嘴，刚喝过草莓牛奶的小嘴巴甜的要命，“干嘛呀东海？”

只见李东海变戏法儿似的从背后拿出几个避孕套，仰头就啃上了粉红粉红的草莓软糖，“当然是干你。”

这个姿势太羞耻了，可是又隐约让他感到一点儿兴奋。

李赫宰整个人面朝下悬空着被压在沙发背儿上，他的脚够不到地板，只能在李东海的手指触到他体内凸起的时候用力蹬着软软的布面。

为他做着扩张的人动作很轻，并且不停地亲吻着他裸露在外的后腰，嘴唇柔软的触感撩拨的他心里直痒痒。

穴内的手指增加到了三根，小腹与沙发面的摩擦让李赫宰像个小兔子似的直蹬腿儿。“唔…我都好啦，你怎么还不进来呀？”小白兔用脚背轻轻蹭蹭李东海的下身，暗示意味明显极了。

李东海果然被撩的抽了口气，他有些粗鲁的把人从沙发背儿上扯下来，拽着胳膊让他翻了个身，两人都涨的生疼的性器瞬间紧紧的贴在了一起。

骨节分明的手一把握上了两根翘挺的阳物，李赫宰一边套弄着，一边把对面人的喘息堵在唇舌之间，“嗯唔，东海好大，我是怎么吃下的呀…”

“你的小穴就是为我量身定做的。”被人按在沙发上进入的瞬间，李东海咬着他的小腿道。

双腿被分开到最大限度，腿弯挂在那人胳膊肘上，臀部的撞击一下又一下的让李赫宰不由自主的向后缩。却不料这个动作惹恼了李东海，他手伸向后一把捞起李赫宰的肩膀，抱着人就往房间走。

不断挺动的下身在重力的作用下进的更深，树袋熊一样挂在他身上的李赫宰体会到了前所未有的深度，他被顶的眼睛都红了一圈，却还是扒着那人的肩膀努力的收缩着后穴。

李东海也是有些急了，把人丢上床就按着李赫宰的脖子让他跪趴着被后入，肉体碰撞发出让人面红耳赤的声响。

就快要到了。

他忍不住把手伸下去安抚自己，就听见身后“咔”的一声响，顶在自己凸起上的硬物也随之离开。身体被填满的满足感瞬间消失，后穴的空虚使他忍不住转过头小声哀求那人再次光临。李东海皱着眉将自己的腰带抽开，“啧，早说过那是我的东西，我准你碰了？”

皮带的暗扣被李东海捏在手里把玩着，李赫宰猜不透他在打什么主意，只觉得那人有些不耐烦的表情性感极了。腿间支棱着的性器硬的发疼，他望向李东海的余光里甚至能看到自己的马眼分泌出的透明粘液颤颤巍巍的从铃口滴下，银丝扯的又细又长，染湿了他最喜欢的深色床单，画面色情极了。

他实在太想被李东海狠狠地贯穿了。

刚被开拓过还未闭合的小口一翕一动的轻颤着，那人却没了动作，李赫宰想要的紧，只好自己动手——他一手将臀瓣儿掰的更开，一手两指并拢毫不犹豫的向小洞里探去。

常年练舞使他的腰肢极软，后腰上那两个浅浅的腰窝在他动手满足自己时若隐若现。

也太勾人了。

握着皮带的李东海被他挑逗的口干舌燥，李赫宰也真是，想要不会自己过来拿吗？居然摆出一副天真的模样在他面前自慰，看的他下身涨的生疼。

他越想越急躁，捏着皮革的手指也有些失控。

只听“啪”的一声，腰带竟挥上了李赫宰正在动作的手背，皮面掠过他白净的臀肉，甚至还有一小部分碰到了他正在吞吐手指的穴口。

抚慰突然被打断的李赫宰其实倒也并没有感受到多少疼痛，更多的是被李东海的突然袭击惊到了。他飞快的转了转眼珠，决定要吓回去。

好歹也是个越南影帝。

“嗯…嘶…”本就懊悔自己下手太重的李东海见身前的人猛的歪倒在床上，跟着心里一惊，他连忙扔了“罪魁祸首”扑过去，疼不疼这样的话问了没有十遍也有八遍，道歉之余还把李赫宰从上到下仔仔细细的检查了个遍。

见他这副紧张兮兮的模样，臀间印着红痕的人突然就在他耳旁痴痴的笑了，他的声音如蜜糖一样甜腻，“好疼呀，东海亲亲就不疼了。”

好家伙原来是在跟他闹着玩呢。

被吓得不轻的李东海觉得又好气又好笑，便把人粗暴的翻了个面儿，扯高他的腿恶狠狠的往他刚被抽打过的臀尖上咬了一下，引起身下人的一阵惊呼，却又见那人被皮带碰过的地方还是微微肿起了一块儿。李东海叹了口气将嘴唇慢慢贴了上去，还未来得及闭合的小口竟跟着他亲昵的动作轻轻收缩了两下。

舔舐沿着臀缝滑向会阴，舌苔的粗糙让欲望在下腹更加集中起来。李东海一边用舌头画着记号一边抚摸着他的前端，两处敏感被同时刺激产生的快感让李赫宰忍不住大口喘息。

好爽，但还不够。

他抬起腿挂在李东海肩膀上，膝弯处稍一用力就夹住了李东海的脖子。他伸出殷红的小舌在被吮的微肿的唇上舔了舔，“干我，现在。”

湿漉漉的语气让情欲重新在空气中散开，李东海胡乱的伸手撸了两把就抵上了那处缝隙，整个头部顶开软肉触到温热的内壁，两人一同发出了满足的声音。

硬挺在李赫宰体内来来回回的进出着，硕大的阴囊将他的臀尖拍打的发红发亮，粗大的龟头一次又一次的碾过他的敏感点，有些痛，但竟也让他体会出了些许奇妙的快感。他的呻吟渐高渐亮，最终打着颤的将浊液溅射在两人的胸膛。

下身快速挺动的同时，李东海嘴上也没有闲着。他俯身含着那人左耳的耳垂舔弄，又叼着他银色的耳线轻轻的拽，直到李赫宰整个耳廓都染上一层淡红色才肯放开。

尾音发软的呻吟在李东海耳旁接连不断，他抬头亲亲那人微微张着的小嘴，换来李赫宰带着笑的轻喘，他伸出小舌舔掉李东海唇瓣上挂着的晶莹，“好舒服，还要。”

还挺难伺候的呢。

李东海忍不住啄了啄他左脸中间位置的那颗小痣，接着又朝他的脖颈进攻，吮吸啃咬一路向下。那人原本冷白的肤色因他的操弄微微泛红，在一串红红紫紫的吻痕牙印的衬托下显得格外白皙诱人。

他的第三根肋骨很好看，李东海一直都知道。

那是他最喜欢被亲吻的地方。

每当他的唇舌触碰到那一小块儿皮肤，李赫宰的嘤咛就会溜进他的耳朵，胸前的茶粉色也会因为他的鼻息站立起来。

这次也毫不例外。

挺立的乳尖上还印着他刚刚舔咬留下的水痕，“唔哈…”李赫宰对他只照顾左边一侧的行为表示不满，自顾自的用手揉起了右胸上那个被冷落了许久还在沉睡中的乳粒。

他把自己捏的又痛又爽，挂在李东海肩上的两腿也自动在他脖颈后纠缠在一起。李赫宰尽量的抬起臀部让自己把他的器物吃的更深，喘息之余又冲着李东海呷呷嘴：“这边也要亲亲。”

因情动而浮上一层薄汗的乳珠尝起来有一点点咸，但李东海完全不在意，他用舌尖绕着那颗硬挺的小豆子时而挑弄时而轻碾，仿佛像是在品尝什么美味佳肴一般。

只是…这样不够，他还想要更多。

胸口传来的酥麻让李赫宰更加心痒难耐。他渴望被李东海更粗暴一些的对待。

那人埋头于他胸前，正努力的在他的胸口留下细细密密的亲吻。李赫宰将溢出嘴巴的喘息稍稍收起，手指轻轻深入了李东海扎着的半丸子头，在他的轻呼声中挑掉了他的发圈。

黑亮的发丝瞬间散落在他白嫩的乳肉上，细细软软的触感蹭的他心里直痒痒。

紧接着，李东海的牙齿就咬上了他泛着水光的红豆，身后的撞击也因他的挑衅变得快速而猛烈，“还有力气捣乱，我看你就是欠操。”

目的达到了。

肉刃破开温热的肠壁一次又一次的闯入他的领地，他爽的在李东海耳边直哼哼。左一句软绵绵的“舒服”，右一句黏糊糊的“还要”，听的李东海小腹直发紧。

是小妖精吧？不让他睡觉的那种。

潮湿的穴肉将他的阳具紧紧咬住，快速抽插时甚至能将李赫宰体内的汁液向外带出。粗长的阳根一次次的磨过甬道内的软肉，激起他一连串满足快活的呻吟。

他在自己身上动作的样子实在是很美。李赫宰想着，纤细的手指攀上了他耳旁晃荡的发梢，指尖缠着绸缎一般的碎发转了几个圈，经过他的耳廓，又一齐落在李东海耳根处，“唔哈…东海这样…操我的时候，真的好美…”

埋头苦干的人听了这番表扬开开心心的亲亲他软软的小嘴，却不想在下一秒就被身下的人拽住了脑后的头发。

李东海头皮都被拽的有些疼，他不解的看向李赫宰的眼睛，那人的发棕的瞳仁中映着自己动情的模样，刚被自己亲吻过的唇瓣一张一合，“我要你全部进来。”

下腹的快感在体内乱窜，李东海被蛊惑般的将自己全部送入他的身体。几次整根没入让两人都爽的头皮发麻，互相啃咬厮磨着，谁也不肯轻易缴械。

又是几十下快速抽插，即将攀上高峰的李东海突然就被猛的推开了，在他跪在床上有些无措之时，就见李赫宰一把扯掉套子弯下身含住了他高挺的柱身。

发烫的舌尖随着吞吐的动作上下游走，沿着沟壑滑向顶端的小眼儿，甚至变本加厉的想向缝里钻。

李赫宰的口活儿极好，只是舔弄吸吮了十余下李东海就觉得要受不了了，他推推李赫宰的肩膀示意自己马上要射了，那人见状并没退开而是抬着眼睛看他还给他来了个深喉。

那样的眼神太过赤裸，他的喉间还又热又窄，激的李东海一个没忍住直接射在了他嘴里。乳白的液体沿着他向外伸出的舌尖滑向嘴边，李东海喘着粗气用手指刮下来抹在他嘴唇上，那人乖乖的舔掉之后还拉着他的手把手指也给清理了个干净。

“东海好温柔。”也被唇舌伺候着舒服了一番的李赫宰枕在他大腿上，偏头轻轻舔吻过他的囊袋。

“别急，”李东海摸着他额前汗湿的金发，“还有五个呢，我们慢慢来，”他俯下身亲吻他的额角，模样虔诚又认真，“我的圣诞礼物。”


End file.
